Ya Tebya Lyublyu
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: It's the twenty first century and Alfred has taken off more than he can chew, working until he's ready to pass out. Arthur and Ivan force him to take a week off. Ivan/Alfred. No violence. Extreme cuteness. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Ivan shot a glance at Arthur, whom was sitting in his chair, drinking his tea. Ivan would much rather have Vodka. Vodka was, after all, _much_ better than boring old tea. "Ne, Arthur." He called, realizing something.

Arthur looked up from his tea and embroidery, blinking towards Ivan. "What do you need?" He asked slowly, taking another sip of tea.

"Alfred hasn't shown up yet. Where do you think he is?" Ivan inquired.

Arthur tilted his head to the side, nodding slightly. "You're right...I wonder where he is...not that I really care."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. Oh no, of course he doesn't. He chuckled. "I suppose not. Still, I can't help but wonder where he's been."

"I heard his economy is getting pretty bad."

"I see." Ivan responded idly, reaching for his bottle before realizing it was empty. He sighed. "Why is the Vodka...always gone?"

"What are you two so worried about?" France asked in his normal enchanting voice. "He always bounces back."

"Ah, Francis, didn't see you there." Ivan said pleasantly, smiling at him.

"Of course you didn't see it! You're eyes aren't trained to recognize my beauty!" Francis announced.

"I see." Ivan said again, his eyes holding that manic evil glint that freaked everyone out so much. Really, when he thought about it, Alfred was the only one who wasn't afraid of him.

Arthur shivered at Ivan, training his eyes away from him as he continued his embroidery as Alfred burst through the door, smiling weakly. "Sorry I'm late, everyone!"

"Ah, Alfred. There you are." Ivan said, his pleasant, innocent mode returning. "We were wondering where you had gone off to."

"Sorry!" Alfred said nervously, "My schedule is crazy with the way the economy is going and I had to fight off Mexico and help Canada out."

Arthur frowned, "Who's Canada?"

Ivan chuckled, watching Alfred carefully. He didn't seem quite...right. More tired than usual. He wondered if it was because of the economy, or the war with Iraq, or both. Perhaps it was something entirely different....Oh well. If something was terribly wrong, he would probably tell them about it.

Alfred seemed to wobble a little and yawned, looking around nervously. "Iraq is being unreasonable, Mexico wants his people to live with me, no one knows who Canada is, my economy is terrible..." He muttered to himself sitting at the table, looking overworked.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" Francis asked carefully.

"What? Oh? N-Nothing! It's no big deal!"

Arthur frowned in concern, noting that Alfred wasn't as bouncy as he usually was. He seemed tired...Hm. "Well, what are we here for today?"

He was concerned. That didn't mean he was going to show it.

Alfred yawned, trying to pay attention as France burst into a long lecture on how loud Switzerland was being while he was fighting with Austria who decided he wanted Liechtenstein for himself...or something like that. He nodded every time France nodded towards him, feeling dizzy.

Once the meeting was (finally) over, Ivan laid a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "America, are you alright?"

Arthur also lagged behind, eavesdropping concernedly. Without actually, you know, SHOWING the concern. That was just silly, showing concern for America.

Alfred shook his head wildly and looked up at Russia, regaining his focus as he stared upwards. "Oh...Oh...I'm quite alright...don't worry! I'll be perfectly fine!" He said with a red tinge in his cheeks, a flush from the heat, maybe, as he muttered something about the last election of his boss.

"Are you sure? You seem tired." Ivan pressed, uncharacteristically concerned for the shorter nation.

Alfred took a deep breath, nodding weakly as he tried to hold himself up. He rose to his feet and fell to the side, hitting the ground.

Both Arthur and Ivan had immediate reactions, rushing to his aide. "Al? Alfred, hey, you alright?" Arthur asked, shaking him.

Alfred didn't answer, coughing heavily as he rested against the ground.

Ivan's amethyst eyes were narrowed in concern. "What is wrong?" He asked.

Arthur rubbed Alfred's back, frowning down at him. What WAS wrong?

Alfred continued his silence, curling up into a ball and coughing harder. He felt worn out and weak after all the work he was doing. It seemed like all the other small countries in the world relied on him to get their work done. Matt was one thing, but Juan trying to move in with him and Sanjay causing wars was a totally different story.

Ivan leaned down, sitting on his knees next to the smaller nation. "Would you like us to do something?" He asked.

Alfred shook his head, intent on fixing things on his own. He continued coughing, and Arthur batted Ivan away from his baby boy, resting his hand on the younger nation's forehead.

Ivan sighed. He was only trying to help. Still, he was apparently not wanted, and so stood and left the room, but not before glancing worriedly at Alfred one more time.

Alfred rose to a sitting position. "Ivan-kun..." He called out weakly, "Don't go."

Arthur's jaw dropped and he grumbled heavily, glaring at Ivan. "You have a fever." He inclined in an almost nagging, mothering tone, "You need to go and lay down."

Ivan smiled a small smile, returning to Alfred's side. "I'm afraid Arthur is right. You should rest."

"No! No! I'm fine!" Alfred protested, attempted to stand up, falling over on top of Ivan.

Ivan caught him easily, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, his purple eyes skeptical. "Fine, hm?" He shook his head, looking at Arthur. "We should take him to lie down, da?"

Alfred shook his head violently, pushing away from Ivan. "No! I have work to do! Sanjay and Juan and Matt!" He cried in protest.

"Sanjay, Juan, and Matt can wait," Arthur said authoritatively, "_you_ need to rest."

"Da." Ivan agreed, pulling Alfred back over to him. "Come, you must rest."

"Noooooo!" Alfred screamed in protest, "They're depending on me! I'm the hero!"

"Well then," Arthur said decidedly, "you're just going to have to take a day off from being Hero, won't you?"

"No!" Alfred shouted again, struggling against Ivan's hold on him, "I'm the hero! I have to be the hero! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME REST!"

"I can always knock him out, if that makes it easier." Ivan suggested, looking at Arthur for a response.

Alfred stopped struggling and started coughing heavily again, pain returning to his head from overworking himself.

Ivan sighed, picking Alfred up and carrying him out the door. "So, where does he live?"

"He lives in North America, across the ocean. I can get a plane ready..." Arthur said slowly, glancing towards the airport near the meeting building. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, coughing softly.

Ivan nodded. "That will be fine. I will wait with him."

Arthur left to head towards the Airport and get a plane ready. "Everyone...is counting on me..." Alfred muttered against Ivan's shoulder.

"This is true," Ivan said, his tone soft and reasoning and he tried to find a good place to wait, "but you won't be much help to them like this, now will you?"

"But...if I don't do something...Sanjay will end up destroyed because his new boss is terrible and Juan will invade my home and Matt may be attacked and then Francis will be upset with me because I didn't protect my little brother." Alfred said and started coughing again.

"If you try to be the hero while in this condition, you'll only make everything worse." Ivan said, locating a nice spot and sitting down with Alfred across his lap.

"But I have to...I don't have a choice!" Alfred muttered softly, leaning against Ivan's lap. "I just want to make sure everyone is safe!"

Ivan chuckled. "Stubborn, stubborn little America." He smiled, "I know you want to make sure everyone is safe, but have you not been hearing a word I've said? You are in no condition to be fighting or protecting anyone." A few days' rest would do him good, he thought.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan, "It's nice...to have a friend that's actually strong."

Ivan raised a curious eyebrow. "What about Arthur-kun? Is he not your friend?"

Alfred stuck his tongue out, "No! Arthur isn't even a proper name for him! It's more like Okaa-san!" Alfred teased.

Ivan chuckled, amused. "He worries about you, as a parent should."

"I know!" Alfred gasped, his voice growing weak, "It's so annoying!"

Ivan smiled. "He worries because he cares, Alfred." Like he, himself, cared for the smaller nation. Just, maybe, in a slightly...

_Different_ way.

"Doesn't mean it's not annoying!" Alfred cried.

"I've got a plane ready." Arthur said, walking up.

"Go away!" Alfred stuck his tongue out again.

Ivan chuckled again, standing and hefting Alfred up so that he was carrying him once more. "Good. Lead the way."

Arthur rolled his bright green eyes at Alfred's childlike attitude and directed Ivan toward the plane.

"Are you coming, or staying here?" Ivan asked.

"I stay here for now..." Arthur sighed heavily, "I have things to deal with...And I'm clearly not wanted anyway."

Ivan sighed and carried Alfred into the plane, setting him down in a seat before sitting down next to him.

"Take good care of him, won't you?" Arthur muttered to Ivan as they got on the plane.

Ivan smiled pleasantly. "Da."

The plane took off and Alfred sighed in relief, finally leaving England's home and going to his. He closed his eyes, coughing again. "Finally."

Ivan glanced at Alfred out of the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you dislike him so much?" He asked, curious.

"Because..." Alfred muttered, opening an eye to look at Ivan, "He's too controlling. He's not my okaa-san or my otou-san or my nii-san! He's just Arthur."

Ivan tilted his head, looking away from the window and fully at Alfred. "But isn't he the reason you exist?"

"He founded me, of course..." Alfred sighed, "And I used to adore him, but he got really selfish and controlling and he started passing too many stupid laws! Like paying a bunch for tea and sugar and I couldn't trade with France or anyone else!"

"I see." Ivan said, looking back out of the window. There wasn't much to see besides water and the occasional passing cloud, but he wasn't paying attention to the view. Retreating to his thoughts, the journey passed relatively quickly for him.

Alfred ended up sleeping most of the way back home, muttering in his sleep, his fever rising for some reason and the blush in his face spreading farther.

As they landed, Ivan looked over at the sleeping Alfred, smiling as he unbuckled him and carried him out. _Cute..._ he thought, looking down at Alfred's face before looking back up and following directions to his charge's home.

Alfred rolled over in his sleep, yawning slightly and hiding his face against Ivan's arm, the layers of clothing the man wore made him comfortable and warm which was nice, despite the fact that Alfred felt like he was dying in the fires of hell.

Ivan smiled as Alfred cuddled closer to him, finally reaching his destination and knocking on the door. A servant opened it for him and Ivan nodded, walking inside and asking for an escort to Alfred's room.

Alfred grumbled as they reached his house and he felt the cool air hit his forehead. His body was sweaty but he felt chills, he hated being sick.

Ivan thanked the servant and closed the door to Alfred's room behind him, laying said nation on his bed, covering him up. Without thinking, he kissed Alfred's warm forehead and stood straight again, making to leave the room in search of food or some other trivial object.

Alfred grabbed Ivan's sleeve as he went to leave. "Don't go...you have to...keep me from working, right?" He asked with a weak smile.

Ivan blinked down at him, then smiled, laying next to him on the bed. "I suppose I could stay for a while..."

"You could...ask the servants to bring you some food..." Alfred said softly, looking at Ivan for a moment. He closed his eyes and yawned, rolling over on top of Ivan and blushing.

Ivan shook his head, smiling and wrapping his arms around Alfred. "Nyet, I am not hungry."

Alfred smiled softly, "I like your company much more than the others." He said slowly.

Ivan raised a curious eyebrow, "Really? Why is that?"

Alfred smiled softly, looking at Ivan for a long moment. "I don't know, you're not annoying like Francis and Arthur and you don't say 'aru!' at the end of all your sentences."

Ivan chuckled. "I suppose not." He closed his eyes for a moment, content. His arms were around Alfred, he was in a comfortable position, there was no one to interrupt them...Very peaceful. For once. Quite unlike all of the chaos that happened during meetings back in the conference room.

Alfred took a deep breath, resting his forehead against Ivan's shoulder. "You're nice and warm too." He said softly, snuggling against him. "I like it."

Ivan thought of how ironic that was, as he was from Russia and Russia was the coldest place he knew about. Still, he chuckled, not opening his eyes. "Is that so?"

"It is." Alfred said, moving up on Ivan's chest so he was looking at his face. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and Alfred smiled, gently touching his cheeks softly.

Ivan opened his eyes and smiled. "You're the one who needs to sleep, not me." He pointed out.

Alfred shook his head softly, dizzying himself in the act and smiled, his hands gently running along Ivan's cheek. "Let me have fun." He said softly.

Ivan sighed, still smiling as he looked into Alfred's amazingly blue eyes. "You should sleep, Alfred."

Alfred rested his forehead on Ivan's. "I don't want to." He said with a smirk on his face. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'll sleep later."

Ivan raised an eyebrow, noting the too-high temperature of Alfred's forehead. "And what are you going to do until later?"

Alfred blushed heavily, feeling his face grow warmer in the moment. "I'll be with you." He nodded to himself, believing this was a good enough answer.

Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred's nose. "I suppose I could allow that, as long as you are lying down."

"Well." Alfred smiled at the approval. "Then I'll just have to stay down and I'll keep nice and warm, won't I?" He asked and softly kissed Ivan's cheek.

Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred's lips softly. "Da. You will."

Alfred smiled weakly, his face still flushed as he kissed Ivan back lightly. He wondered, for a moment, where this would take the two of them, but ignored it where his thoughts carried him.

Ivan pulled Alfred with him as he turned onto his side, pulling Alfred closer and resting his chin on his head, closing his eyes contentedly.

Alfred took a deep breath, resting against Ivan. "I'd much rather...sleep with you...than with...any of...the others..." He said between yawns.

"I'm glad." Ivan said, "Because I'd much rather sleep with you as well."

Alfred smiled, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck, feeling his body relaxing into a dream like state. He yawned and kissed Ivan again, fighting off sleep as long as he could.

Ivan pressed his lips gently to Alfred's forehead, saying nothing. As he waited for the smaller nation to fall asleep, he allowed his thoughts to wander once more, smiling gently at where they took him.

* * *

**This story isn't supposed to make perfect sense. It's just a sweet RP that xxTaintedPurityxx and I are doing. Ivan and Alfred (Russia and America) may be out of character, but you know what?**

**WE DON'T CARE. :D**

**Like I said, it's just a really sweet RP we're doing. It's gonna be multi-chaptered. We have the next chapter done already. I'm going to be posting one chapter every time we finished the next. Like, after we write chapter three, I'll post chapter two, and when we write number four, I'll post number three, and so on. ^^**

**We're continuing where we left off every day, so updates shouldn't take forever.**

**One last thing:**

**REVIEW. Don't just favorite it. Actually REVIEW. It doesn't even have to be creative! Just say "Ohh, I like it! Can't wait for more!" or even "Dude, this sucks."**

**JUST  
REVIEW  
...PLEASE.  
Puzhalsta? For America-chan?  
America: *pout* pwease?**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred took a deep breath. After everything they'd went through, it made him think that none of this could be real but at the same time he felt something in him wanting to think it was real.

He continued to hold Ivan tightly, feeling comfortable as he smiled into his protector's chest.

Again, Ivan wondered what time it was as he held Alfred in his arms. The thought drifted out of his mind (for the time being) when someone knocked at the door.

"Food?" Alfred looked up, a smile coming across his face at the thought of a big and meaty burger. "Come in!" He shouted to the person who had knocked on the door, smiling a little bit.

The servant opened the door, staring at them strangely only for a second before Ivan raised an eyebrow. The servant, perturbed by the Russian's stare, set the food on the bedside table, greeted Alfred politely, then shut the door on his way out.

Alfred sat up to get to his food, feeling dizzy as he did so. "Hey, hey..." He said looking up at Ivan crossly, "Would ya go get me my food?"

Ivan smiled gently and sat up, leaning over and grabbing the tray, lifting it off of the table and on to the bed. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd gotten, as he wasn't all that familiar with American food, but he was fairly certain it was a kind of chicken.

Whatever it was, it wasn't all that bad.

Alfred ate his burger with a large smile on his face, happy to finally have one again. He took a deep breath and nodded towards Ivan, his mouth full. "How do you like...yer chicken?"

Ivan shook his head, smiling. He replied once he swallowed what was in his mouth. "You should not talk vith your mouth full, lyubov'."

Alfred swallowed what was in his mouth and tilted his head, looking up at Ivan, not sure what he meant. "What was that?" He asked slowly.

"You should not talk vith your mouth full." Ivan repeated, carefully leaving out the last word this time. Alfred didn't need to know just yet.

"Oh..." Alfred looked at what was left of his food and shrugged, taking another bite and chewing it up a bit before swallowing.

Ivan watched him curiously while he ate. Alfred was still sick. His face, flushed from the fever, contrasted with his overall paleness, and he was obviously dizzy.

Resisting the urge to move that stray strand of hair away from Alfred's beautiful blue eyes, Ivan picked up another piece of chicken, lingering on it to better keep his hands occupied.

Alfred took a deep breath, smiling slightly at Ivan as he finished his burger and took a drink of his soda. He stared carefully at him for a moment, wondering why he looked so uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong with your food, Ivan?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Hm?" Ivan said, looking up from his chicken to Alfred's face. "Oh, no, of course not. I am just thinking, that is all." Well, it wasn't a lie, at least.

Alfred smiled softly, "Don't think, eat your food or it'll get cold!" His eyes sparkled with joy, feeling better now that he knew that it wasn't the food that was bugging Ivan but something else. Though he was worried about what _was_ bothering him.

"Then...what are you thinking about?" He finally asked.

Ivan smiled and shrugged, taking a bite of chicken and swallowing it before grabbing the last piece. "Nothing of importance, really. Merely trivial matters."

Alfred leaned back, happy to hear this. "Good! As long as nothing's bothering you! This is the land of the free, we have none of those silly troubles here that you have in Europe and Asia." He smiled vibrantly.

Ivan chuckled. "I see." He said, taking another bite of chicken.

Alfred continued to stare toward Ivan, enjoying the way he moved without all the other layers of clothing he normally wore. He was still much larger in build than Alfred was, but it didn't make his movements amazingly rough or hard. There was a certain grace to him, one that Alfred wouldn't dare to mention out loud yet.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Vat are _you_ thinking about?" He asked.

Alfred blushed slightly, which was hidden by the flush in his face. "Nothing..." He lied softly, a terrible lie even for him.

Ivan raised his other eyebrow. He could tell the younger nation was lying. "Oh really? Nothing at all?"

"Well..." Alfred said slowly, looking down at the forgotten fries on his plate. "I was thinking about you I suppose..." He dropped his voice.

"Really?" Ivan asked, plucking a French fry (which, oddly, wasn't actually from France) off of Alfred's plate and chewing on it experimentally. Greasy, but not bad. As was most American food, to his knowledge.

Alfred smiled a bit, "Yeah...I was thinking about how much...well...bigger you are than I am...and how much...it doesn't mean you aren't graceful..." He blushed heavily and it still couldn't be noticed in his face.

Ivan leaned forward, their noses almost touching. "Is that so?"

Alfred closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah...that's it..." He said slowly, opening them to meet Ivan's violet eyes.

Ivan smirked ever so slightly, amused. He leaned forward, almost seeming to be going for Alfred's lips, before he changed course and kissed his burning forehead instead. "Interesting."

Alfred felt nervous as Ivan moved for his lips and he moved to kiss him, thrown off when the taller nation's lips landed on his forehead instead. "Hey!" He protested, "That's cheating!"

Ivan chuckled. "Ve vere playing a game? I vas not avare of that."

"Well! You looked like you were gonna kiss me and then you didn't! Well you did...but not in the right spot!" Alfred protested.

Ivan shook his head fondly and kissed Alfred quickly on the lips, smiling innocently — childishly — as he pulled back almost immediately.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and pulled him back towards him instantly, pressing his lips to his and holding him against him.

Ivan smirked again and kissed back with enthusiasm, allowing Alfred to have his fun before they required air. One he pulled back, Ivan looked into Alfred's eyes. "You should be lying down." He said, almost teasingly.

"No!" Alfred snapped, locking his grip around Ivan's neck and holding him close.

Ivan sighed, shaking his head again. "You vill pass out soon if you do not at least lie down, lyubov'." Again, he used the word, knowing Alfred didn't know what it meant.

That was just part of the fun.

Alfred blinked at Ivan, knowing he was right. He felt dizzy and weak in the support of the larger nation. He bit his lip and shook his head, only to fall against Ivan again, coughing.

Ivan caught Alfred again with ease, lying them both down and pulling the blanket up to cover them. "Stubborn, stubborn little America." He whispered again. kissing the younger nation's forehead and pulling him closer.

Alfred continued coughing, hard, gasping in pain as they finally subsided. "I need...water..." He muttered softly.

Ivan nodded, getting up and walking toward the door in search of something for Alfred to drink.

Alfred gripped the spot where Ivan had been lying, his throat burning with pain after having coughed so hard. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Ivan to return, not minding if it was water or not, only wanting something to drink.

Ivan soon returned with a glass of ice water. Sitting on the bed, he helped Alfred sit up and handed him the glass gently.

Alfred swallowed the water carefully, biting down on his lip as he swallowed. His body relaxed when he was finished and he smiled softly, looking at Ivan. "Sorry."

Ivan shook his head, smiling softly. "No need, lyubov'."

Alfred reached out and grabbed Ivan's hand, ignoring the fact that he kept using that word. He smiled weakly, holding on tightly. "I'm happy you're around..."

Ivan continued smiling softly, wrapping his fingers around Alfred's. He contemplated replying, but all he could come up with sounded...sappy. In the end, he just smiled and nodded, kissing Alfred's nose teasingly.

Alfred watched Ivan's face, able to tell he was thinking about saying something back but he ignored it and leaned forward, kissing Ivan back. "If the others found out, they'd be so jealous."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Would they?" And if so, of which one of them, he wondered.

Alfred nodded slightly, "Everyone wants me, silly." He said softly, resting his forehead on Ivan's chest.

Ivan chuckled, cuddling Alfred contentedly, considering his words. "Da. I suppose they do."

Alfred smiled softly, looking up at Ivan for a moment before shaking his head and turning his eyes back down, pushing his face against the larger man's chest. "So...you'll stay as long as it takes for me to get better, right?"

"Da. I vill."

Alfred's eyes light up and he looked up towards Ivan, "Good!" He smiled happily and watched him. "Maybe...when I feel a bit better we can go for a walk~?" He asked with a small smile.

Ivan smiled sweetly. "Perhaps. I vill consider it. But you must get vell first."

"But who knows how long that'll take!" Alfred frowned.

Ivan's amethyst eyes were amused. "Ve vill vait, lyubov'."

Alfred hung his head but nodded, "Alright..." He said softly.

Ivan kissed his head softly. "Do not vorry, it vill not last forever." He said, his Russian accented voice reassuring.

Alfred nodded, looking up at Ivan over the top of his glasses. "So...you don't mind just hanging out in my room until I feel better?" he asked nervously.

Ivan shook his head. "Nyet, I do not. Though I may have to leave occasionally for certain things."

Alfred laughed, "Of course you'll have to leave for certain things." He laughed softly.

Ivan leaned his head down so that they were eye-to-eye. "Of course, I vill alvays return."

Alfred blushed heavily, gazing at Ivan. "Thank you..." He said softly.

Ivan merely closed his eyes with a smile. "You should go back to sleep, lyubov'. You are still sick."

"Alright..." Alfred muttered softly, laying down against the pillows again and closing his eyes. "Good night, Ivan..."

"Spokoinoi nochi, Alfred."

* * *

**GAAAH  
I couldn't upload this yesterday because ff . net was being a pain. -.-"**

**BUT NOW IT'S HERE  
CHAPTER TWO  
YAAAY  
And I will now go and post chapter three~ because we finished chapter four last night.**

**MORE IVAN/ALFRED CUTENESS IS ON THE WAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiku wondered the halls, wondering where Alfred was at that moment. He had heard that the other nation was sick and had come on a quest to make him feel better. After asking where Alfred's room was, he hurried on gazing around.

He knocked when he reached the door and blinked as no one answered. "Alfred-Sama?" He called out softly.

Ivan's amethyst eyes slid open half-way. He looked blearily up at the door. "Кто там?" He asked, not even thinking of using English in his sleepy state of mind.

Japan frowned as a Russian voice came from the room and his eyes narrowed. "I'm coming in..." He muttered to herself and pushed the door open cautiously. He gasped as he spotted Ivan and Alfred. "W-W-What's going on here!?"

Ivan blinked sleepily at him. "Japan?"

Kiku stood, frozen in his spot. "W-W-What are you doing here!?" He demanded.

Ivan raised a curious, innocent eyebrow. "I am keeping Alfred company. Vat are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wish him a swift recovery! It is my duty as his ally!" Kiku said quickly, tripping over his words slightly.

"Vell, spasiba, Japan. However, he is asleep at ze moment..." Ivan looked down at the slumbering Alfred, whom was cuddled up next to him and snoring softly, some of his shirt clenched in the American's hand.

"Why are you sleeping with him, Russia!" Kiku gasped, his body shaking with anger.

Ivan tilted his head slightly, looking back up at Kiku. "He vanted me to stay, zat is all."

Kiku flinched, feeling betrayed in a way. He shook it off and watched as Alfred started stirring, moving to sit up. "Wassgoinon?"

Ivan looked at Alfred, smiling softly. "You have a visitor, Alfred." He purred.

"Issit a pretty girl?" Alfred asked, his sleep clearing slightly. "Maybe Taiwan or Ireland...or Brazil...Brazilian women are hot..."

Ivan chuckled. "Nyet. Japan is here to see if you are alright."

Alfred rubbed his eyes a bit, turning to look at Kiku. The island nation blushed with embarrassment. "F-Forgive me for interrupting you, America-Sama." He said bowing.

"Don't apologize. it's nice that you came." Alfred smiled.

Ivan smiled innocently at them, ever so slightly protective. Really, he wasn't _that_ jealous...

Then again, perhaps he was. But no matter. As long as Alfred didn't return Kiku's obvious infatuation, there was no need for him to act selfishly.

Yet.

Alfred smiled and motioned Kiku over to him, gazing at the box the other nation held in his hands. "What did you bring?" He asked eagerly.

"Just some food..." Kiku muttered softly, looking away.

Ivan tilted his head, his amethyst eyes glancing down at the bento box that the short Japanese man held. All, or at least most Asian people were short, he noted.

Alfred smiled, "Cool! I'll have that for dinner!" He said smiling as he ruffled Kiku's hair. "You're such an awesome friend! Isn't he awesome, Ivan?"

Ivan chuckled. "Da. He is a good friend."

Alfred smiled brightly, "I'm happy you came to visit. It's makes me feel so much better to know that someone else cares." He leaned backwards on Ivan's chest, "Other than Ivan of course."

Ivan grinned possessively and wrapped his arms around Alfred.

Kiku frowned slightly, "Of course other people care about you." He said softly, trying to keep his voice quiet as it usually ways.

"Yeah, I know they do...but still!" Alfred smiled weakly.

"You are more loved than you think, lyubov'." Ivan said gently, smiling.

Kiku narrowed his eyes, glaring at Ivan. Alfred on the other hand, blinked and shrugged, gazing at Ivan for a minute. "What do you mean by that?"

Ivan shrugged. "Everyone has at least some affection for you." He glanced at Kiku, "Some more than others."

Alfred blinked, "Well what do you mean by some more than others?"

Ivan only chuckled and patted Alfred's head fondly. "Never mind, lyubov'."

Kiku frowned at Ivan, "Why are you calling him that?" He demanded.

Ivan smirked. "Vhy do you think? Vat purpose vould it serve if it vere not true?"

Alfred took a deep breath, blinking as he looked from Kiku to Ivan. Kiku blinked, looking heartbroken, wondering if Alfred knew what Ivan was saying. Kiku didn't speak.

"Hey, hey!" Alfred gasped, "What's wrong?"

Ivan merely shrugged. "Ask him."

"I was asking him!" Alfred said looking at Ivan for a minute.

Kiku leaned back, "You two, that's what's wrong." He muttered softly and turned to leave.

"Hey wait! I didn't hear what you said!"

"He does not quite know yet, if that makes you feel better." Ivan said, knowing Alfred wanted Kiku to stay. "He does not know vat it means."

Kiku glanced over his shoulder at Alfred who smiled, "Stay with me for a little bit." He said grinning slightly.

Kiku nodded and Alfred rested his hands on Ivan's thighs.

Ivan smiled pleasantly, leaning against the headboard casually. He would allow Kiku to stay as long as Alfred wanted him to.

And as long as the shorter nation didn't try anything on _his_ Alfred. As long as Kiku did nothing, all was well.

Kiku smiled slightly, bowing to Alfred a bit. "Don't bow!" Alfred laughed, "It makes me nervous. Go ahead and sit down on the bed." He said patting the spot in front of him.

Kiku smiled and sat down on the bed in front of Alfred, who leaned back against Ivan. "Why are you sick, anyway?"

Ivan started idly playing with Alfred's hair, running his now ungloved fingers through the blonde strands contentedly, listening to the conversation semi-interestedly. Nothing too interesting about two friends...what did they call it in America? "Catching up" right?

"Over worked myself..." Alfred muttered weakly, looking at Kiku weakly. "Ivan and Arthur pulled me home and wouldn't let me do anything until I get better."

"So...Ivan is staying with you here...alone..."

Alfred blushed heavily, "Yes." He smiled.

Ivan smiled almost — _/almost/_ — evilly. He didn't want Kiku to get the wrong idea. Instead of commenting on the matter, he merely continued messing with Alfred's hair. This, he thought, could become one of his favorite activities.

"Do you...I mean are you..." Kiku started but looked away, "No, it's not my business."

"What is it?" Alfred smiled. "Go on, ask!"

"Are you two...like...how do you Americans say it...into each other?" Kiku asked.

Ivan raised an eyebrow, waiting for Alfred's answer. He wanted to know what he would say.

Alfred's face turned an even brighter shade of red, this time it was noticeable. "Well!" he gasped, covering his face in his hands for a minute before smiling at Kiku, "I don't know about Ivan...but I think there's a connection..."

Ivan smirked, not pausing in his petting. So Alfred felt a "connection", eh? And judging by the smaller nation's voice, he was blushing. _How cute..._

Kiku leaned back, looking away from Ivan and Alfred. "Right..." He muttered.

"What about you?" Alfred smiled, "Do you like anyone?"

"W-Well yes..." Kiku smiled, "But they don't feel the same way."

Ivan raised an eyebrow at Kiku, knowing exactly of whom he was speaking. Though his invisibility act wasn't nearly as effective as Matthew's (poor little Canada, no one ever remembered him) he still chose to remain out of the conversation, at least for the time being.

Alfred smiled, "You're a good looking guy, I'm sure they'll come around some time."

Kiku blushed heavily, "You really think so?" He asked slowly.

Ivan frowned slightly. "Are you feeling any better, Alfred?" He asked, bringing the other nation's attention back to him.

Kiku's face fell again as Alfred turned to look at Ivan and smiled, leaning back against him again. He fit himself in the larger nation's lap and closed his eyes. "I feel a little bit better."

Ivan smiled. "That is good to hear. You are no longer dizzy?"

Alfred grinned, "Still a bit dizzy." He admitted. He was happy to have a moment to close his eyes as he rested his head on Ivan's chest.

Ivan grinned and looked up at Kiku. "Is something wrong, Japan?" He asked, knowing full-well what the problem was, but asking nonetheless. He had gotten his attention. He did not want to appear rude.

Kiku held his feelings back, "Nothing's wrong at all." He said sharply, "My friend has found someone he likes and I am happy for him."

"You are?" Alfred smiled, opening his eyes again. "Really?!"

Kiku bit his lip, "Y-Yes, I am."

"And, who is this friend of yours, if you do not mind my asking?" Ivan inquired amiably.

Kiku blinked at Ivan, wondering if he knew. "No one you know..."

"Nonsense! Tell me who she is? Taiwan? Brazil? Philippines? Hungary? Liechtenstein? Ireland maybe?" Alfred smiled.

"It's not...a girl..." Kiku sighed.

Ivan continued smiling amiably, knowing exactly who Kiku was infatuated with and finding it terribly amusing.

At least, for now. Later he would probably come to greatly dislike the fact and see Kiku as merely competition. But for now...

For now, he did not mind.

"It's not!" Alfred gasped, "Who is it then!?"

"Y-Y-You..." Kiku said slowly, looking away.

"WHAAAATT!?"

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's reaction, wrapping his arms around him once more and resting his chin on the other's head. _Mine,_ his eyes said.

Alfred blinked, "You and me and what?"

"It's nothing..." Kiku sighed, "I'll leave you two alone and visit more later." He bowed and left.

"I suppose it is just you an me again, da?" Ivan said happily, kissing Alfred's head and nuzzling him slightly. _Smells good..._ he thought.

Alfred sighed heavily, shrugging against Ivan. "I guess it is..." He said slowly.

Ivan tilted his head curiously. "You are not happy. Do you not enjoy it?"

Alfred took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I don't know...I feel bad..." He said slowly.

"Vhy is that?" Ivan asked, not understanding. Was it because Kiku had left?

"Because I can't make him happy." Alfred muttered, shrinking against Ivan's chest.

"But he said he vas happy for you, did he not?" Ivan questioned, hugging Alfred close to him possessively.

"But he wasn't happy for himself..." Alfred muttered softly. "I don't know...I guess it's just always how I've thought...I wish he could be happier than that..."

Ivan shrugged. "The only vay to make him happy is to be in love vith him, lyubov'"

Alfred looked up at Ivan, "And I can't do that..." He smiled weakly.

Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred gently. "Be his friend. That is the most you can do, I suppose."

Alfred closed his eyes, kissing back. "Can we go on a walk today?" He asked slowly.

Ivan pondered the question carefully. "Stand up." He ordered, wanting to test Alfred's balance. If he could stand well enough, he supposed a short walk wouldn't do too much damage.

Alfred frowned, slowly rising to his feet. He stood up nicely for a bit and started walking, only to fall forward.

Ivan caught him quickly and efficiently before the American could fall to the ground. He looked him over worriedly before chuckling. "Nyet. Not today, lyubov'. Perhaps ven you can valk." He said authoritatively, setting Alfred back on the bed gently.

Alfred frowned, "I can't stand being inside like this!" He gasped and squirmed around.

Ivan thought for a moment, then picked Alfred up bridal style and walked out the door without a word. He ventured down the stairs and out to the yard, looking for something.

Alfred blinked up at Ivan, "What are you doing?" He asked, smiling softly.

"Do you have a car?" Ivan asked, looking down at Alfred's smiling face.

Alfred nodded with a small smile and nodded towards the garage. "I do." He said smiling weakly, his smile fading as he remembered it was a car that Kiku had given to him.

Ivan strode toward the garage and grabbed the keys from the table, unlocking the car and setting Alfred down in the passenger seat before closing the door and walking over to the driver's side. Calmly starting it up, he reached over to roll down Alfred's window.

Alfred smiled brightly, looking around with joy. "You're amazing!" He said, his eyes sparkling. "Arthur would never take me out when I'm sick!"

Ivan chuckled, keeping his eyes on the dirt road ahead of them, cruising through part of the countryside. Very nice. Very peaceful. Very warm. He liked it. "I can see vhy he vould not. He vould vant you to stay indoors."

Alfred grinned brightly. "Yeah, he would." He said closing his eyes and lying back. "I'm used to staying outside...so...I like it out here more."

"I normally stay indoors because of the cold and blizzards and such." Ivan said conversationally, "Though I think I vill enjoy my stay here. It is very varm. I like that."

Alfred smiled, "You must hate living somewhere where it's so cold. I know I would."

Ivan smiled. "You do not mind it so much ven you have lived there for a long time. It is something you get...used to. I do not mind the cold."

Alfred nodded, "Turn right up a head." He said with a small smile. "I want you to see something."

Ivan glanced briefly at his companion curiously before doing as he was instructed. "Vat exactly vould you like to show me?" He asked.

"You'll see when you reach the end of this road!" Alfred smiled.

Ivan pouted ever so slightly, almost unnoticeably, and continued on the path.

Once they reached the end of the road, he stopped the car and gazed forward, first with surprise and then with happiness. "Sunflowers." He said with a smile.

Alfred smiled brightly, "You like it?" He asked gazing out over the field of yellow flowers.

Ivan chuckled, almost a giggle. "Da, I do. Very much."

An idea struck him and he pulled himself out of the car, walking over and picking Alfred up again before carrying him over to the sunflower field. He walked a ways into it, then settled down on the ground with Alfred in his lap.

Alfred blushed slightly and looked up at Ivan as he carried him through the flowers. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Ivan's chest. "I'm happy you like it." He said softly.

The Russian merely nodded, lying down and closing his eyes contentedly. "Perhaps ve could...stay out for a vhile?"

"If it makes you happy..." Alfred smiled, resting himself against Ivan. "I don't mind." He crawled up so he was laying on top of the other nation, curled up on his chest.

Ivan smiled, amethyst still hidden under his eyelids. The sunlight fell on his pale, sun-deprived face, appearing to light it up. "Spasiba, Alfred."

Alfred rested his head against Ivan with. "You're welcome, Ivan..." He said softly.

* * *

**WARM PLACE  
SUNFLOWERS  
AND ALFRED.  
Really, that's all Ivan has ever wanted. XD**

**Awww, poor little Kiku. He's so cute though.**

**Now xxTaintedPurityxx and I shall finish chapter five, then post chapter four. So the next chapter should be around...either sometime tonight or tomorrow. You won't have to wait long!!!  
I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Arthur was pacing, his thoughts wrapped around a certain American. Was he alright? Was Russia taking good care of him? Was he _dead_?

No, surely not the latter. Ivan would have told him if anything drastically bad had happened...

Right?

Oh, but what if he didn't? What if his baby boy was suffering and he had no idea? Alfred could be in pain, and Arthur couldn't do anything...

Kiku made his way up to the door of yet another foreign house and frowned heavily. If anyone would put a stop to this, Arthur would, right? He took a deep breath, there was not chance that Alfred would return his feelings but he had to make sure that Ivan wouldn't hurt him.

Arthur continued his pacing, unaware of his visitor. His baby boy was sick...his little boy...Sighing heavily, he rubbed his temple with his thumb and index finger, feeling a headache arising. He was worrying too much, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Alfred was like his little brother...a son, even. Was worrying so wrong? Especially when he wasn't there to comfort him and make sure he stayed in bed...

Kiku knocked on the door, moving his thoughts away from Alfred and Ivan. "Arthur-Sama?" He called out.

Arthur jumped slightly, caught off guard. "Ah, Kiku? Come in." He said, recognizing Kiku's voice. He needed a distraction.

Kiku sighed heavily and pushed the door open, wondering into the room with a small smile. "I have to talk to you."

Arthur frowned. "What is it?"

"It's about Alfred and Ivan." Kiku said softly.

Arthur's frown deepened. So much for a distraction. "What about them? Is Alfred alright?"

"Alfred is still sick...but I mean he's alright..." Kiku muttered.

"Then what do I need to know? Is something wrong?" He pried. He needed to know if Alfred was in need of help, or something of the sort. If Ivan wasn't taking care of him...

"Alfred and Ivan are..." Kiku started nervously.

"What? Alfred and Ivan are what?" Arthur demanded.

"Ivan was calling Alfred love in Russian and Alfred said he felt a connection between them and..." Kiku trailed off.

Arthur swore he felt his heart stop for a moment. Ivan was what? Alfred felt WHAT? "And...?" he urged, growing impatient. If that Russian bastard hurt his little boy...Why had he let him go with him anyway? How stupid was he? It was _Ivan_ for Christ's sake! Anything could happen!

"The rest is nothing you need to know." Kiku said blushing slightly as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur almost glared. "Of course it's something I need to know! This is /Alfred/ we're talking about! I want to know what's going on _this instant_!"

"It has to do with my feelings! I really don't want to make a fool out of myself again!" Kiku said quickly, his face flushing.

Arthur sighed, allowing his face to soften. "Kiku...I know you like Alfred. Just tell me what's going on. I need to know." He said pleadingly.

"I told him how I felt and left." Kiku muttered softly, "It made me feel terrible. Ivan was playing with his hair and fawning over him and Alfred looked so happy..."

Arthur sighed and put a hand on Kiku's shoulder, his thoughts churning. Ivan was in love with Alfred — _his _Alfred — and Alfred was...happy.

He knew he should be happy for Alfred, but by God he couldn't help but worry. Ivan was...was _Ivan_! Evil, sadistic, INSANE, and...and...

He pinched the bridge of his nose with dismay. What was he to do? Alfred was happy, but what if Ivan hurt him? How would he know? What could he do? Ivan was _Russia_, it wasn't like he could beat the living daylights out of him like he could if it were Francis.

"I just wanted you to know so maybe you could make sure nothing happens..." Kiku said softly.

Arthur looked down at him, thinking. He would if he could but...but how? Maybe he could call? Instead of voicing his grievances however, he merely smiled at Kiku. "I'll figure something out." He said reassuringly.

After all, he was _England_. He was a gentleman, and gentlemen didn't place their troubles on others, right?

Kiku looked up at Arthur and smiled, "Good." He said softly, "That makes me feel a lot better."

Arthur nodded.

------------

Alfred leaned back, stretching a little bit as he gazed at Ivan. The way the sun light his skin, the way he slept, there was something about him that managed to make Alfred smile every time. He leaned forward and kissed the larger nation's forehead, happy that he had shown him the sunflower field.

Ivan was half-asleep, barely noticing the slight pressure added and then subtracted from his forehead. The sun was warm, he was lying in a field of sunflowers, and Alfred was with him. What he had always wanted, he now had, and he didn't want to give it up.

Warm place. Sunflowers. Alfred. Pure happiness.

Alfred smiled, looking down at Ivan before getting an idea. He attempted to rise to his feet, falling in the attempt before frowning and crawling over to one of the sunflowers he picked it and nodded as he looked back over at Ivan, remembering something that had happened years ago. Something he was about to do again.

He crawled back over to the other nation and smiled slightly, moving to his knees, looking a bit dizzy in the attempt as he tapped Ivan's legs, trying to wake him up.

Ivan cracked an eye open, looking at Alfred sleepily. "Mmm?"

Alfred smiled, much like the smile he'd given years ago, and reached out to give the sunflower to Ivan. "Here, I want you to have it." He said smiling brightly.

Ivan blinked and sat up, remembering a much smaller version of Alfred giving him that same smile, holding a sunflower out to him with the intention of cheering him up. He'd been sad that day, he remembered. He'd been sitting on the ground, trying not the cry, when a little blonde boy ran up to him, carrying a bright yellow flower in his small but strong hands. He remembered the small yet eager words spoken. "For you!" He had said, insisting that Ivan take the flower.

He smiled at the memory. He'd kept that sunflower until it wilted a few weeks later. Looking over to the much older Alfred, he took the flower delicately. "Spasiba, Alfred." He said softly.

Alfred smiled softly and tilted his head to the side in joy. He was happy that Ivan had liked the flower years ago and he was happy that he still liked the flowers even if they were easy to grow in America. He closed his eyes happily, "You're welcome, Ivan."

Ivan pulled Alfred back into him, lying down again with Alfred's head on his chest, his other hand still holding onto the sunflower. "Ve should get back soon." He said, looking up at the few clouds that were strewn across the sky in random places, slowly and gracefully sliding through the air with efficient gravity-defiance. Though he wasn't used to it, as his country was normally overcast and icy, it was not at all unwelcome.

Alfred smiled at Ivan, closing his eyes as he rested against Ivan. "If you really want to go..." He muttered softly. Ivan's skin was warm and Alfred didn't want to have to be apart from him for any period of time, even if they were sitting side by side in the car.

Ivan smiled. "Ve do not have to leave just yet. But ve vill leave soon."

Alfred smiled and kissed Ivan softly. "Good." He muttered softly.

Ivan kissed back just as gently, idly wondering if Alfred really felt the way he did or if it was just the illness talking. "Vould you like to go for a valk?" He asked, getting an idea.

"I'd love too!" Alfred smiled brightly, looking at Ivan. "But...er...how?" He asked sheepishly, "I can't exactly stand you know."

Ivan smiled. "You vill not have to." He sat up. "Get on my back. I vill carry you."

Alfred blushed a bit and smiled slowly moving behind Ivan and climbing onto his back. "Alright." He said slowly, looking down at Ivan. He closed his eyes, for someone that everyone thought was evil, he was really kind once you got to the center.

Ivan stood up and walked through the field to the pathway running alongside it, calmly admiring the view, knowing that Alfred was enjoying himself. Knowing this made Ivan happier as he took long strides down the dirt path, looking at the sunflowers and then at some other flowers that were scattered around. Roses, daisies, lavender, and others he couldn't identify. They were so pretty...Unlike his own country. The snow could be majestic, but not as beautiful as a lot of things in America. Really, Alfred's people took their land too much for granted.

Alfred smiled, looking around at the beauty of the flowers. It was this beauty that he'd always admired more than anything else, such lovely flowers and open places. The natives know what it meant to take care of the land but his people were destroying it and making him feel sicker and sicker with each passing second, but the fact that there were still fields that held such beauty made him feel so much better.

"Hey, Ivan..." He muttered slowly, still staring at the flowers. "I wonder...what are you thinking about right now?"

Ivan glanced over his shoulder. "This place is very beautiful, Alfred." He said truthfully, gazing around. "Nothing like my country. Your people take such amazing things for granted. I find it somevat sad."

Alfred looked down at Ivan, did he say that because he really thought so or did he just say it to make Alfred feel better or did he know that it was the way his people were taking him for granted that was pushing him overboard. "You're right..." He muttered, gazing at the flowers with tears in his eyes, "They've never really seen the beauty of what they'd been given..."

Ivan noticed the tears, the sad note in Alfred's voice and sighed, smiling gently. "Do not get upset, lyubov'. It is just the vay some people are. Let us not think of such depressing things, da?"

Alfred gazed down towards Ivan for a moment again, "What should we think about?" He asked, drying his eyes.

"Actually, ve should be thinking about going back. Ve have been out here for a vhile." Ivan said, noting that the sun was no longer in the middle of the sky. On the contrary, it appeared to be quite close to twilight. It seemed that they'd been out there for about four or five hours.

Alfred looked up towards the sky with a small sort of smile. "Alright...I guess we could go back." He said and looked down at Ivan again. He played with the Russian's hair softly, running his fingers through it with a small smile.

Ivan smiled as he turned and began to walk back the way they had come. He supposed that Alfred playing with his hair was a sort of "quid pro quo."

Not that he minded, of course.

Making his way back to the car, he helped Alfred in and then got in the driver's side, taking hold of the wheel and backing them up slowly before turning the vehicle around in the direction of Alfred's home.

Alfred closed his eyes they drove, leaning against the chair. His hands seemed to move on their own, going over to Ivan's arm and running his hand along it smoothly. He didn't seem to notice what he was doing though.

Ivan glanced at Alfred, a small smile forming on his lips before he looked back out to the road. Though he wondered why Alfred was doing that, he didn't mind.

Even if it was a little distracting.

Alfred continued gently running his fingers along the Russian's smooth skin, a small smile growing on his lips as he familiarized himself with the way Ivan's arms felt to the touch, memorizing the feeling.

"Ve are here." Ivan said, stopping the car once he'd parked in the garage, smiling softly at Alfred.

Alfred opened his eyes, noticing his hand. He pulled away and blushed, "Fantastic!" He said with a grin.

Ivan chuckled, assisting Alfred in getting out and picking him up once more, carrying him up to his room. "Rest now, lyubov'. I vill be right back." He said, kissing Alfred reassuringly before venturing down to get himself a drink.

Alfred gripped Ivan as he kissed him and let himself fall against the bed, closing his eyes. He waited for Ivan to get back, smiling to himself as he thought about the events of the day, content with himself.

Ivan returned with two glasses in his hand. One was filled with water (for him) and the other with cola (for Alfred, as Ivan knew of the smaller nation's like for the carbonated drink.) "Here." He said, handing Alfred the coke.

Alfred smiled brightly, taking the coke and drinking it carefully. He gazed at Ivan for a minute, smiling at him as he set the coke down and reached for him again, begging for him to return to his arms, a small smile on his face.

He was like a child, Ivan thought with an amused smile, a child begging to be held. Taking a drink of his water, he set it down on the bedside table and sat down on the mattress, wrapping his arms around Alfred in what he hoped was a gentle embrace. He knew he could be rougher than he intended, and hoped that Alfred would say something if he hurt him.

Though, knowing Alfred's pride, Ivan suspected that he would have to hold him with a bruising force before he said anything.

Alfred flinched slightly as Ivan took him in his arms and smiled, burying his face against his chest. He closed his eyes tightly, his heart pounding in his chest as he drew himself closer to Ivan, his hands exploring their way around his back.

He didn't speak, knowing that there was a magic in the moment that would've been broken by the sound of their voices. He wanted to stay close to Ivan, for him to remain next to him without having to leave at all.

Ivan held onto Alfred, running his pale fingers through the soft, messy blonde hair. He felt the flinch, but Alfred didn't protest, so he supposed it was alright.

Even though they hadn't been there very long, but he felt himself growing restless. He was so unaccustomed to...not _doing_ anything. He was used to doing something, even when sitting down. Paperwork, thinking, planning, talking...

Still, he didn't complain. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, merely fidgety.

Alfred looked up at Ivan for a moment, smiling slightly as he kissed his chin, unable to reach is lips from his position. "What do you want to do?" He asked, wondering if Ivan was worried about how Alfred was acting. Normally he was much less affectionate, but normally others were around.

Ivan kissed Alfred's forehead, knowing why he was suddenly so affectionate but still finding it odd (though it was far from unpleasant), he replied with a question of his own, "Vat do _you_ vant to do?"

Alfred smiled at Ivan, "Be with you..." He said softly.

Ivan smiled in amusement. "But you are already vith me."

Alfred closed his eyes, "And that's all I want..." He said slowly, nervously.

Ivan closed his eyes, content. As long as Alfred was happy, he was also happy.

Alfred smiled a bit, shifting onto his knees and kissing Ivan deeply. He closed his eyes, leaning against him.

Ivan kissed back, his hand going to the back of Alfred's head and fisting slightly in his hair.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

Alfred pulled away, looking upset with the interruption as he stared over his shoulder. He held up a finger to Ivan, kissing him once more, softly before he moved to his feet and staggered over to the table with the phone.

He gasped, his eyes wide. "Why is...he calling?"

Ivan frowned, sitting up. "Who is it?"

"A-A-A-Arthur..." Alfred said looking dizzy. He looked at the ground, about to fall and beckoned at Ivan to come over. He took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Hello?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!! CLIFFIE! ****Muahahaha!!!!**

**Yes. Oh yes. We love torturing you. Yes we do. XD**

**PS: In case some of you don't remember, it's present time, so they have...*pause***

**CALLER IDENTIFICATION  
A.K.A, CID.**

**Fun, no? XD**

**You guys can't WAIT for the next chapter. *evil grin***


	5. Chapter 5

"Al?" Arthur asked, already knowing it was him by the accent.

Alfred took a deep breath, leaning on the table as he waited for Ivan to fulfill his request of support. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "What is it, Arthur?"

Ivan walked over to Alfred, wrapping his arms around the shorter nation's waist in order to support him, leaning down to listen to Arthur's reply. "_I wanted to know how you're doing._" Arthur said simply. "_Are you doing alright?_"

Alfred took another breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, leaning back against Ivan. Something in the back of his mind told him that this wasn't really the reason that Arthur was calling him.

Ivan heard Arthur sigh, as if contemplating on saying something. Finally, he said, "_Is Ivan...taking good care of you? You don't need any help, do you? Because I can come over..._"

Alfred smiled brightly, "Ivan is taking great care of me, Arthur." He said softly and blinked as it struck him that Kiku may have gone to Arthur. "Why are you suddenly so interested in rather or not Ivan's taking care of me?"

"_Are you _**sure**_?_" Arthur asked seriously, "_Because I really will come over there if you need me to._"

Alfred's face fell into the beginnings of a scowl. "I don't need you to come." He said sharply, "Why do you want to come over here so badly?! Do you not trust Ivan to take care of me or something!?"

"_Not really, no._" Arthur deadpanned without thinking.

Alfred's face feel into a full frown. "WHY NOT!?" He shouted into the phone angrily, "If you didn't trust him you shouldn't have let us go in the first place! Is Kiku over there!? Did he tell you something!? Is that why you don't trust Ivan!?"

"_I let him go with you because I wasn't thinking!_" Arthur shouted back, "_Because I obviously wasn't wanted and no one else was there to accompany you! If I'd been thinking, I would have called up Matthew or Kiku or even Gilbert! You know how Ivan is, he could kill you if he wanted to!_"

"I trust Ivan, you should too!" Alfred growled, "I doubt he'd kill me! There's no reason for him to kill me! You're just jealous that I prefer someone else's attention! You're just upset because I didn't want you to come because I'm sick of you treating me like your my mother!"

"_Ivan is _**insane**_, Alfred! You know that well enough._" The Brit argued, "_He's mentally unstable, and you're too naïve to know whether or not he's going to hurt you. You'd be safer with someone else!_"

Alfred looked like a young boy being scolded for dating a questionable girl as he leaned against Ivan for safety and support. "Shut up!" He cried into the phone, "You don't know what you're talking about! I don't care what you think! I don't care if I'd be safer or..."

"_I'm only trying to look out for you!_" Arthur said pleadingly, "_Please, let me come over. I only want to ensure your safety, that's all. Why can't you just understand?_" The last sentence sounded more like an afterthought than an intended question, in Ivan's opinion. Ivan could see why Arthur was concerned, and by no means blamed the blonde Brit. But still, he couldn't help but feel resentful toward him at that moment. After all, he'd made _his_ Alfred cry.

Alfred fought back his own tears for a moment before letting them fall, "I don't want you to come over! I want to be alone with Ivan! I want you to leave me alone!" He bit his lip and turned so his face was in Ivan's chest. "Just leave us alone..." He muttered.

Ivan took the phone from Alfred's shaking hands, cutting off whatever Arthur was about to say. "I think...he vould like to be left alone, Arthur. So, if you vould kindly hang up, I think that vould do him vell, da?"

Arthur sputtered slightly, surprised by the sudden change of voices. "_What are you doing to him?_" He demanded.

"I am taking care of him, just like you told me to. He vants me to stay vith him, and he does not vant you to come over." Ivan said simply.

He could hear the suspicious frown in Arthur's reply. "_You had better take care of him, Braginski. If you hurt him, even the slightest bit, I swear I'll-_"

Ivan smiled. "No need to vorry, Arthur. Alfred is perfectly safe vith me, I assure you. He vill not be harmed, and I vill make sure he gets better soon."

Arthur paused, seeming to consider the Russian's words. He knew that Ivan would stay true to his word, because, insane though he may be, he always kept his promises. "_Fine,_" he said finally, "_I'll trust you this once. But if he comes back and has the tiniest of scratches on him, mark my words, you will regret it._" Arthur hung up, and so did Ivan.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan as the phone was taken from him, tears still running down his face as he buried his flushed face into the taller man's chest. He gripped the back of his shirt tightly, trying not to cry anymore. "Don't go." He finally muttered softly.

Ivan looked down at Alfred, his amethyst eyes questioning. "I never said I vas leaving you, lyubov'." He put the phone back down, wrapping both of his arms around Alfred and laying his chin on the blonde's head. "I vill not leave, Alfred. I am staying here until you are vell again. Do not vorry."

Alfred closed his eyes, "But...Arthur wants to take you away from me..."

Ivan shook his head slightly. "Nyet, he is going to trust me for now. He is not happy about it, but I am staying."

Alfred looked up at Ivan, "You...you promise?" He asked slowly.

Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred tenderly. "I promise." He whispered against the blonde's lips.

Alfred stared up into Ivan's eyes for a long period of time, knowing that he wasn't lying to him. He looked at the ground for a moment but didn't move his face away as he leaned onto his toes and kissed Ivan back gently.

"Vould you like to lay back down?" Ivan asked, looking down into Alfred's bright, innocent and yet tired blue eyes.

Alfred stared up again and wrapped his arms around his neck so that he could carrying him to the bed, nodding in response to the question.

Ivan picked Alfred up, lying down with the blonde nation still in his arms, closing his eyes as he got them both comfortable. "You look tired," he noted, pulling Alfred closer to him, "you should sleep."

Alfred shook his head, "I was just crying..." He said softly, "Of course I look tired..."

Ivan kissed Alfred's head comfortingly. "Just sleep. You vill feel better tomorrow."

Alfred shook his head again, "I don't want to sleep..." He said smiling softly as he moved up to kiss Ivan again, "I want you..."

Ivan looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, his amethyst eyes interested. "Is that so?"

Alfred blushed softly and nodded, gazing into Ivan's eyes again as if they had some magical hold on him. "Yes...it is..." He said slowly, smiling a bit.

Ivan stared at Alfred for a moment, his violet eyes searching for something. Then he leaned down, pressing his lips against Alfred's semi-softly.

Alfred closed his eyes in enjoyment, leaning into the kiss as his fingers slowly moved along Ivan's body.

Ivan put his hand behind Alfred's head, adding pressure to the kiss and making it slightly more forceful. He made sure not to put too much pressure though, as he didn't want to hurt Alfred. Merely bring him closer, subconsciously waiting for another interruption, as they were always disturbed during moments like this.

Alfred pressed himself against Ivan, drawing himself as close to him as he could get. He parted his lips and gently ran his tongue along Ivan's, inviting him to come in as he pulled their chests closer together.

Ivan smirked and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue inside Alfred's and exploring eagerly. His other hand travelled under Alfred's shirt, running slowly over his stomach and chest in what little room was left between them.

Alfred moved his hands down Ivan's side, reaching the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up slightly. He allowed his fingers to move gently up and down the Russian's back, wondering what sensations the soft touch would bring.

Ivan shivered slightly, his deft fingers exploring the American's skin, running over his ribs, stomach, chest, neck, and back down again, anywhere they could reach, memorizing everything about him. What made him shiver, what would make him moan, where his sensitive spots where, where his touch would elicit merely a shiver and nothing more. He noted it all, and he remembered it all.

Alfred opened his eyes for a moment to look at Ivan as his fingers moved along the Russian's back, slowing making their way to his sides. He pressed his lips more firmly against Ivan's and closed his eyes again, thrilled that they'd moved this far without interruption.

Ivan pulled Alfred's shirt up, briefly getting the blonde to lift his arms so that he could remove the irritating object and throw it unceremoniously to the floor. Having had to separate themselves, Ivan immediately attacked Alfred's mouth once more, hands now roaming freely across the blonde's thin but strong torso without inhibition.

Alfred yanked Ivan's shirt off the rest of the way while their bodies were separated and smiled, pulled him closer to him again. He started to slow a bit, feeling the heat in his head dizzy him and his throat scratch as he kissed the other man. He disregarded the feeling and held Ivan closer.

Ivan smirked at Alfred's eagerness, his own enthusiasm rising, and the fact that the smaller nation was still ill left his mind for the time being. His hand began a "subtle" descent down to the hem of Alfred's jeans, unbuttoning them slowly.

Alfred's face started growing more and more red as they moved, the heat from the moment increasing how weak he felt as he held Ivan against him. The pressure against his jeans made him shiver heavily as he opened his eyes to gaze into the Russian's eyes.

Ivan could tell something was wrong by the look in Alfred's eyes, but his passion clouded his sense of logic, so he paid no heed to the warning bells in his lust-filled mind. Undoing the button, he reached down for the zipper, his mouth still firmly planted against the blonde's.

Alfred's body protested against Ivan's movements, not because he didn't like them but because he was too weak to fulfill the lustful nation. He couldn't bite down the pain in his throat any longer and he pushed away from Ivan, coughing heavily, his eyes tearing in pain.

Ivan blinked, surprised at being pushed away. Then his mind registered Alfred's condition, and he sat up, pulling the blonde with him. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, ignoring the annoyed part of him that wanted to continue.

Alfred didn't speak, resting his forehead against Ivan's as stared down at his half-undone jeans feeling bad about having to stop. He rubbed his throat weakly and looked up at Ivan. "I'm sorry." He said, hardly above a whisper.

Ivan smiled and shook his head, pulling Alfred into a quick, intimate hug before reaching to get the glass of now lukewarm water from the table. "Do not vorry, lyubov'," he said gently, handing the glass to Alfred and kissing his head, "you vere not ready for it anyvay. You are still unvell."

Alfred closed his eyes and swallowed the water slowly, looking up at Ivan for a long moment. He kissed him again, deeply, but pulled back and started coughing seconds after. There was a long period of silence and Alfred calmed his throat before looking up at Ivan, "I need to tell you something..."

Ivan kissed back, then watched Alfred carefully. "Vat is it, lyubov'?" He asked curiously.

Alfred took a deep breath and released it, being sure that his throat wouldn't overreact once again as he stared at Ivan. "Ivan..." He muttered softly, "I...I..." Another long pause, "I love you."

* * *

**AHA**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**WE TEASE**

**NO LEMON FOR YOU**

**MUAHAHAHAHA**

***Ahem* not yet anyways.  
But hey! There was a PRE-lemon! And a confession! So THERE.**

**And you know what? The next chapter is gonna be even BETTER.**

**But I spoil. *Zips mouth shut and grins evilly at you all***


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan blinked, staring at Alfred incredulously. That was all he could do. Did he...did he really...Alfred loved him? Really? His feelings were returned? It wasn't unrequited? That was...excellent! That was great! Alfred loved him back! And yet, he continued to stare at the blonde, unsure of what to say.

Alfred stared Ivan, waiting for a response but as he gazed up at him his heart started sinking and he wondered if what he had said was in vain. It was then that he debated calling Arthur back and having him come and switch places with Ivan. If the Russian didn't love him...there was no point in staying.

Is this how Kiku felt? Alfred hoped to God it hadn't hurt the island nation nearly as much as it was hurting him now.

Ivan, seeing the dismay in Alfred's eyes, wrapped his arms around the blonde nation, pressing him close. "Я тоже тебя люблю." He said gently, before realizing that Alfred didn't speak Russian. "I love you too, Alfred." He translated.

Alfred gasped slightly and quickly recovered, resting against Ivan's chest with her eyes closed. He felt all of his worries flood away from his chest and he wrapped his arms around Ivan's body. It wasn't a moment where one should talk. He closed his eyes tightly, not moving again.

Ivan sat there for who knew how long, eyes closed and simply holding Alfred in a tight embrace, not thinking of anything except the man in his strong arms. He didn't even realize that they were both still shirtless and that Alfred's jeans were still half undone. Finally, he kissed the blonde's hair, then his forehead, then his nose, and then his mouth, lingering on the latter, his eyes still closed.

Alfred let Ivan kiss him all over before smiling up at him as he kissed his lips. He rested his forehead against Ivan's, not sure what to say now as he looked at his jeans, still undone. He blushed and turned his eyes to the Russian's chest. So strong...

Ivan smiled at Alfred's blush, not thinking as he accidentally said, "So cute..." out loud.

Alfred looked up at Ivan, blushing even more at the thought of being called cute. "Y-Y-You think so?"

Ivan merely kissed Alfred in response.

***

Arthur frowned. He felt that, even through his worried fatherly (more like motherly, but damnit he had his pride) instincts suggested otherwise, he could trust Ivan with Alfred. He had a feeling that he didn't have anything to worry about, and that Ivan would actually take care of his baby boy.

Still, he had his doubts. He would never, ever fully trust the larger nation, no matter what happened. Ivan was insane, unstable, his history splattered with blood and chaos, and he was alone with Alfred. Arthur knew perfectly well that Alfred wanted Ivan to stay with him, but the younger nation was ill and naïve and couldn't always think for himself and what if Ivan-

Oh, bollocks. He needed to stop this. He'd told Ivan that he would trust him this once, and he wasn't one to go back on his word, no matter how unhappy he was with the situation.

The phone at Arthur's house rang and on the other line sat an anxious Matthew, biting on his lip as he tried to deal with political issues on his own.

"Hello?" Arthur asked, picking up the phone and putting it to his ear, half wanting it to be Alfred.

"Arthur, have you heard from Alfred?" Matthew asked, knowing he'd probably be mistaken for his brother as he always was. He should've called Francis.

Arthur blinked, almost not knowing to whom he was speaking before it hit him. "Oh, hello Matthew. I've talked to him, yes."

Matthew let out a sigh, maybe Arthur was being influenced by Francis and was starting to realize there was another country in North America other than, well America. "Is he alright?" He asked softly.

Arthur considered his answer carefully. "Why don't you come over? I haven't seen you in a while, and it would be more comfortable than speaking over the telephone." He realized that this may concern Matthew further, so he added, "Alfred is...alright. But I want to see you."

Matthew nodded and looked at the ground. "I'll be right over, I'm visiting Francis already." He said and hung up the phone, leaving the French house.

Arthur sighed and put the phone down. It had been a while since he'd seen the practically invisible blonde. Well, he knew that Matthew must have attended their meetings, but it wasn't as if anyone ever noticed the poor bloke. The Brit wondered if Matthew ever got lonely, not ever being noticed or cared about. Not even by his own brother. A shame, really. He felt sorry for the unfortunate teen.

Matthew reached Arthur's house quickly, knocking on the door carefully.

Arthur opened it calmly, having been expecting him, and stood aside to let him in. "Welcome, Matthew." He said amiably. "I'm glad you could come."

"Why did you want to see me?" Matthew asked, looking worried.

Arthur sat down on his couch, indicating that the younger blonde could do the same, if he so wished. "I just haven't seen you in a while. And, in any case, it's easier than talking on the phone." He answered truthfully.

Matthew sat down on the couch next to Arthur, "I'm worried about Alfred..." He muttered softly, "I know he's been getting sick..."

Arthur nodded. "He's alright...I think. Ivan is with him."

"Ivan?" Matthew asked, looking in Arthur's direction.

"Yes. Russia." He clarified. "Russia is taking care of him..." He muttered a soft "I hope" under his breath.

Matthew relaxed at this news, until Arthur muttered under his breath. "W-W-What do you mean you hope?"

Arthur shook his head. "I just don't trust Ivan, that's all. He promised me that he would take care of Alfred, but I have my doubts. He is Russia, you know." He sighed.

Matthew didn't relax, "Why wouldn't you trust him...he seems nice enough..." He said slowly.

"Because Russia is _insane_. He's unstable, and...and...unpredictable, and...I don't know. I'm just really worried about Alfred being there alone with him...Russia could do anything he wanted to, and no one would get there in time to help..." Arthur said, not intending to make Matthew worry more but realizing that he most probably had. "But I also have a feeling that Alfred will be fine," he added quickly, "it's just me worrying, that's all. You know how I am sometimes." He offered a reassuring, slightly sheepish smile.

Matthew didn't seem to cheer up and he stared at Arthur, "Wh-What if something happens!?" He gasped.

Arthur put a comforting hand on Matthew's shoulder. "For once, I trust Russia. He's been true to his word thus far, and Alfred wants him to stay anyway. I'm sure it'll be fine." He assured.

Matthew looked at the ground, "It doesn't mean I'm not worried..."

Arthur sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make matters worse. I know you're dealing with your own problems as well..."

Matthew smiled at Arthur, "No, it's alright." He said slowly, "I'm really worried about him is all..."

Arthur smiled, putting his arm around Matthew's shoulders in a sudden urge to comfort the boy. "Don't worry, I'm sure Alfred will be fine. He always is." He continued speaking thoughtfully, half-aware that he was thinking aloud. "I remember when his government was so pathetic it wasn't even a government...and he still beat me so thoroughly it's sad." He chuckled.

Matthew smiled at Arthur, "You're right..." He turned his eyes towards the wall. "And he only fought you cause you were acting like his mum."

Arthur sighed. "Yeah...I suppose I still act like it sometimes. I can't help myself, really. Old habits die hard." His British accented voice was wistful as he thought of when Alfred was only a little boy.

Matthew smiled at Arthur, "I understand how you must feel..." He said softly.

"Well, at least you still like me...right?" Arthur suddenly looked unsure. /_Did_/ Matthew still enjoy his company? He did have that uncanny habit of pushing away everyone he cared about...Could the same be said for Matthew? Or did he still have one friend in his lonely little world?

Matthew smiled a bit, "I like being around you when you remember who I am."

Arthur smiled. "I try. But, my dear boy, your invisibility act is second to no one's." He said, a poor attempt at humor but, hey, he could try.

"Well..." Matthew grinned back at Arthur, "It is hard having such an admirable big brother and besides, I was taught by you and Francis." He teased.

Arthur chuckled.

***

Ivan lay on the bed, one arm behind his head, the other wrapped around Alfred, whom was lying on his bare chest comfortably. He felt lighter, now that they had both confessed their feelings. Like the weight of his unspoken emotions had suddenly lifted (which, in a way, they had,) leaving him with the sensation that he was almost weightless.

He liked it.

Alfred yawned softly, keeping his head against Ivan's chest. He felt comfortable, not as weak as he had before, smiling softly as he hid his face against the Russian's warm skin.

Ivan looked down at Alfred, tilting his head and staring at him almost curiously. "You are tired, da?"

Alfred shook his head slightly before giving a timid nod. "Just a little bit." He spoke slowly, smiling into Ivan's eyes.

Ivan gave a small, soft smile. "Then perhaps you should...sleep? Unless you do not vant to." Ivan idly noticed that he was always telling Alfred to sleep. With all of this sleep, he must be feeling somewhat better, right?

Alfred shook his head again, grinning. "I don't want to sleep. I'm starting to feel a bit better, so I don't have to sleep as much, right?"

Ivan merely shrugged. "Nyet, I suppose not." He smiled again and kissed Alfred's forehead sweetly. He wanted more, yes. Oh he wanted so much more. But he would not rush, especially not after Alfred's coughing fit earlier.

Alfred grinned and reached upward, running his fingers through Ivan's light blonde hair carefully, playing with the strands that were long enough to linger in his fingertips.

Ivan's smile widened slightly and he closed his eyes, nuzzling into Alfred's hand with a contented sigh. Opening his eyes again, he lifted his head, catching Alfred's lips with his own, intending it to be sweet and short.

Alfred smiled softly, kissing back deeply.

Ivan raised his eyebrows, not at all displeased and yet hesitant. "Are you sure you vant to do this? You are still ill." He said, pulling back just enough to whisper against Alfred's lips.

Alfred looked at Ivan with shinning eyes. He didn't speak, simply nodding in response to Ivan's question, waiting, longing.

Ivan moved his hand to the back of Alfred's head, pulling him into a deep, open-mouthed kiss that made his chest twinge happily.

Alfred closed his eyes, kissing back with passion and at the same time keeping his movements delicate and cautious.

Ivan brought his other arm out from under his head, making him have to lean back slightly as he pulled Alfred closer to him, making it easier to access his mouth. He ran his fingers up and down the other blonde's skin, feeling the smaller nation shiver against him at his touch.

Alfred closed his eyes, biting back all intention, not sure what actions to take as he grazed his fingers softly along Ivan's pale skin.

Ivan, in a sudden, strong urge to continue what they'd been doing before, finished undoing Alfred's jeans, pulling them down. He moved his mouth down to Alfred's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin gently and yet demandingly.

Alfred didn't make any protest as his jeans were pulled down and he closed his eyes tightly, moaning softly at the attention Ivan gave to his neck.

Ivan's mouth continued downward, licking and kissing and sucking the warm skin under him, his hand removing Alfred's boxers as well.

Alfred moved his hands downward, slowly working on Ivan's pants carefully, shakily.

"Do not be nervous," Ivan whispered against Alfred's skin, "just go vith it."

Alfred looked at Ivan for a moment taking a deep breath and nodding as he pulled Ivan's pants down, steadying his breath.  
Ivan chuckled, lifting his head up and whispering, "Good boy," into Alfred's ear before moving to his mouth once more, shoving his tongue inside while his other hand was occupied with...certain other things.

Alfred's face flushed heavily as he looked at Ivan, slowly moving the other man's boxers off. His face drained of all normal skin color, redder than the colors on his flag, as he looked down at Ivan.

Ivan couldn't help but chuckle again at Alfred's expression. "You like vat you see, da?" He whispered huskily.

Alfred's gaze didn't move for a long moment and suddenly his eyes light up and he looked at Ivan, smirking. "Yes! I love what I see!" He said grinning, clearing his voice as he rolled on top of Ivan.

Ivan's eyebrows raised at the sudden change in positions and he turned slightly, looking at Alfred incredulously, whom was now on top of him instead of under him. "Mmm?"

"You know..." Alfred continued, "I haven't preformed and heroic actions lately. I'm feeling very lacking in the manly area."

Ivan chuckled again, amethyst eyes gleaming. "Vell, by all means," he said with a smirk, "do vat you must." _Do me, while you're at it_, his mind suggested, but he said nothing else.

Alfred smiled softly reaching downwards, closing his fingers around Ivan, who was harder than the American would've originally thought.

Ivan let out a soft gasp, surprised but by no means displeased at the turn of events, and his eyes fluttered closed. His hands groped for support, clamping down on Alfred's shoulders and gripping them tightly.

Alfred grinned and started jerking his hands up and down, looking at Ivan in the stunning turn of events. He was by no means looking to satisfy himself, looking more to fulfill his partner.

Ivan exhaled shakily, squeezing his eyes shut. He Alfred down onto his mouth demandingly, pressing his lips against the blonde's in a deep kiss, moaning slightly as he did so.

Alfred grinned in enjoyment at the sounds the Russian made, kissing him as he continued in the movements of his hands.

Ivan moaned and panted heatedly into the kiss, his grip tightening on Alfred's shoulders as he thrust his hips up into the other blonde's, desperate for more.

Alfred smiled, happy, kissing Ivan deeply, quickening his movements with a smirk.

Ivan kissed back with passionate persistence, making small, gasping noises in between heavy breaths. He bucked his hips again, wanting more.

Alfred moved faster, his breathing quickening from the sudden workout his arms were receiving, his body still weak. He moved his mouth down to Ivan's neck, sucking softly.

Ivan moaned softly at the contact, inhaling deeply and letting out sharp exhales in time with Alfred's hand.

Alfred's motions continued at a quick and steady pace, slowing after a time with the tiring of his arms. He rested his forehead against Ivan's chest, the both of them sweaty.

Ivan came with a shudder, squeezing Alfred's shoulders with a bruising force before he relaxed, panting. "Alfred..." He whispered.

Alfred let go slowly, resting his hands on Ivan's stomach, his body shaking, still not well enough to have put out that much effort. "Mmm?" He asked quietly.

Ivan pulled Alfred into a kiss, murmuring, "I love you," against his lips.

* * *

***blush***

**THERE. THERE'S YOUR LEMON. THEEERE.  
And if you thought Ivan would top...**

**PFFFT.  
****YEAH RIGHT.  
ALFRED'S, LIKE, TOTALLY SEME.  
AND YOU ALL KNOW IT.  
ALL HEROS ARE SEMES. :D**

**Ivan luffs his wittle Hero, yes he does. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred shot up in bed several days later, taking deep breaths and gazing around the room. His eyes finally landed on the source of his annoyance, the little phone sitting at his bedside table. He grumbled to himself and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Alfred?"

"Matthew?" Alfred frowned and looked at the caller ID, "Why are you calling from Arthur's house?"

Ivan cracked an eye open and yawned, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Alfred, much like he'd done when Arthur had called days ago, listening to the conversation.

"Because I was visiting him." Matthew stated, smiling.

"Oh..." Alfred frowned a bit, leaning back against Ivan, "Well what do you need?"

"We were wondering if you're feeling well enough to return home!" Matthew said happily.

Ivan smiled, nuzzling Alfred's shoulder and closing his eyes as he listened.

Alfred thought about Matthew's request, "You mean for me to visit you guys?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah! That's what I meant, sorry." Matthew smiled.

"If Ivan doesn't mind..." Alfred smiled softly.

"Of course not." Ivan said cheerily. "You should visit your family, I am sure they are eager to see you."

Alfred smiled, "Alright! We'll be there soon, Matthew."

"Alright!" Matthew smiled and hung up. Alfred quickly did the same and looked at Ivan.

Ivan smiled and gave Alfred a quick kiss before saying, "I vill come, if you vant me to." He had noted the "we" in Alfred's words.

Alfred nodded, "I want you to come." He said kissing Ivan back softly.

"Alright then!" Ivan said happily. "Ve should get dressed properly." He gestured to the fact that they were only wearing sweatpants.

"Of course!" The American laughed and rose to his feet, walking towards his dresser and pulling out some clothes for himself.

Ivan chuckled and went to find his own clothes, which one of the servants had kindly washed for him.

Alfred smiled and pulled his clothes off before dressing properly and turning to look at Ivan for a moment, only a moment, finally deciding to comb his hair.

Ivan pulled his pants and t-shirt on, slipping his long-sleeved shirt on over that before deciding that was enough and stuffing his sweater and coat into a bag he'd brought with him. He used his hand to smooth down his hair, glancing at himself in the mirror before nodding in approval, deeming himself presentable.

Alfred finished fixing his hair and looked towards Ivan, nodding to himself. "Alright. Let's be off then?"

Ivan smiled and opened the door, gesturing to Alfred to go first.

Alfred smiled at Ivan and nodded, stepping out the door before him.

***

Ivan allowed Alfred to get the window seat this time, pulling out a Russian book and skimming the pages. This particular part of the book wasn't all that interesting, so he read quickly.

Alfred stared out the window as they flew, letting his mind carry him around.

Ivan glanced at Alfred curiously. "Vat are you thinking about?" He asked.

Alfred jumped at the sound of Ivan's voice and he turned his head towards the Russian. "Nothing really." He smiled softly.

Ivan tilted his head slightly. "Vell, you must be thinking about something." He said, wanting to strike up a conversation. They would be in the plane for a while, and he didn't want it to be so dull and quiet. That wasn't any fun.

Alfred blinked a bit, "I guess I can't really be thinking about nothing..." He said slowly and started wondering what he'd really been thinking about, "I'm not sure...but everything is so pretty from this high up."

Ivan chuckled, looking out of the window. "It is. Everything looks very small...And the clouds look like cotton." He mused.

"Cotton candy!" Alfred corrected, grinning.

Ivan laughed. "Aha, yes. Cotton candy. Hmm..." His expression turned thoughtful, "You know, I have never actually tried cotton candy before..."

"You haven't!?" Alfred frowned heavily, "It's great! It just melts in your mouth!"

Ivan smiled. "I suppose I vill have to try it sometime, da?"

"Yes, yes you will!" Alfred smiled, "You'll love it, I promise."

Ivan kissed Alfred's cheek sweetly. "Da, I am sure I vill."

***

Matthew stood in wait at the airport with Arthur at his side. "Alright." He said taking a deep breath as the plane landed, "We'll see the results of your trusting Ivan."

"Let's just hope they aren't too bad." Arthur grumbled. "He sounded alright on the phone, yes?"

"He sounded fine." Matthew nodded. His eyes light up as he watched Alfred lead Ivan off the plane.

"The moment of truth." Arthur sighed as he spoke, frowning and waiting for the two to get closer before walking up to Alfred and looked him over.

Alfred blinked, frowning slightly as he gazed at Arthur, looking him up and down slowly. "Can I...help you?" He asked slowly.

Arthur shook his head and briefly gestured for Matthew to come over as well. "How was your vacation?" He asked, glancing at Ivan. It seemed that he'd been true to his word, he thought approvingly.

Matthew followed after Arthur's directions, smiling and nodding. "Hey."

"Hey, Matt!" Alfred smiled. "And it was perfect."

Ivan smiled innocently, giving Arthur a "I told you so" look. Arthur merely smiled weakly.

Alfred grinned and took Ivan's arm. "We're perfectly fine, no reason to worry, Matt, see!" He said laughing.

"Of course." Matthew agreed softly.

Ivan smiled softly at Alfred while Arthur stared. Well, he thought, it seemed that they'd gotten rather close...

Alfred blushed heavily, looking at Arthur for a moment before gripping Ivan's arm closer. "Just a little!"

Arthur blinked. Had he said that out loud? "Really? Just a little?"

"As far a you need to know." Alfred said softly, still grinning.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I wonder how far you did go..." He muttered, resisting the urge to blush at his words. He certainly didn't need to be thinking about..._that_.

Alfred blushed again, his hand moving down to Ivan's and grasping it tightly. "Again, that's none of your business." He said sharply.

"I don't think I want to know, anyway." Arthur said, shaking his head.

"How have you been, Matthew?" Ivan asked, directing the conversation away from Arthur and to the other forgotten blonde.

"Oh?" Matthew looked up at Ivan and smiled, "I've been alright...not at my best but I'll manage." He said softly.

"Vell, I vish you luck." Ivan said amiably.

Arthur pouted slightly, having been pushed out of the conversation.

"That means a lot to me." Matthew smiled.

"So...can we like eat or something?" Alfred grinned.

"Of course." Arthur said, smiling again. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Alfred cheered, smiling at the others and leading them off.

As they walked, Arthur looked up at Ivan, whom Alfred had released. "I...suppose I owe you an apology." He said hesitantly.

Ivan looked down at the Briton with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Arthur said uneasily. "It seems you took good care of Alfred, and I thank you for that. He looks to be happy with you, and, well...Just...thanks. For taking care of him." He smiled weakly again.

Ivan smiled, happiness dancing in his amethyst eyes. "You are velcome, Arthur. And your apology is accepted. I understand that he means a lot to you."

Alfred and Matthew were walking ahead, talking animatedly about things that no one else would understand unless they'd been around the two boys constantly. Alfred glanced over his shoulder at Ivan, who he'd let go so he could catch up with his brother, and smiled a bit.

Arthur glanced at Alfred, smiling at him briefly before turning back to Ivan. "He does mean a lot to me. I'm glad he's happy..."

Ivan patted Arthur's head. "I vill not harm him, do not vorry. I vill keep him safe."

Arthur didn't comment on being petted. "Yeah, I know."

Alfred closed his eyes, still keeping up half a conversation with Matthew as he listened to the conversation going on behind him.

"So, vhere are ve going?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Probably somewhere with hamburgers, chips, and lots of coke." Arthur said with an amused smile.

"Yes!" Alfred said, knowing they'd understand him tuning in at the words 'hamburgers', 'French fries', and 'coke'.

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly and Ivan chuckled.

***

"So! Matthew! Have you been doing alright?" Alfred asked as they ate, smiling happily.

"Yeah. I've been doing okay." Matthew said slowly, smiling as he ate, a bit more politely than his brother.

"You said you've been having some problems?" Arthur asked concernedly, munching on his French fries, which were "chips" now because they were in London.

"Yeah." Matthew smiled weakly, "Just a few economic issues. I'm really dependent on Alfred...so his troubles effect me."

"Vell, you should be a little better now, da?" Ivan asked, sitting next to a much-better Alfred.

Alfred nodded, "I'm better."

"I'm doing a small bit better." Matthew admitted softly.

"That is good." Ivan said, smiling at Matthew.

Matthew nodded, glancing at Arthur for a moment as Alfred leaned against Ivan. "This last week has been a beautiful vacation." He said softly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Alfred and Ivan, but made no comment on it.

"Beautiful?" Matthew laughed, "That's an odd word for you to use."

"Yes! Beautiful! As beautiful as the girls from Brazil!"

Arthur snorted. "Very nice comparison, Alfred."

"It's true, you know." Alfred smiled, "Brazilian women are gorgeous, but my vacation was even better!"

Ivan grinned. "Da, it vas."

Arthur shook his head and continued eating his "chips."

"I think the women from Brazil are very pretty." Matthew said, blushing heavily.

Arthur smiled and patted Matthew's shoulder. "They are. I'll give them that."

Alfred didn't make any further comments, leaning against Ivan with a grin.

"So..." Arthur started hesitantly, looking at Alfred in particular, "are you two...um...together?" He wanted to know.

Alfred blushed slightly, "Why are you asking?" He asked frowning.

Arthur shrugged. "I just wanted to know." He said truthfully.

Alfred leaned back, "We are."

Arthur smiled almost sadly. "I see."

Alfred looked at the ground, waiting for an explosion, not looking at Arthur, knowing he'd hurt him.

"Well..." Arthur said, searching for the right words to say, "I'm...happy for you." He said honestly.

Matthew blinked, stunned. "You two are..."

"Yes." Alfred muttered.

Ivan kissed Alfred's head as if to emphasize the point. Arthur smiled.

Alfred smiled, looking at Ivan, kissing his lips softly.

Arthur blushed and averted his gaze as Ivan returned the kiss happily.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and grinned, glancing at Arthur.

"H-here?" Arthur stuttered, still blushing.

"Sorry." Alfred smiled brightly.

Ivan nuzzled Alfred's cheek before pulling away slightly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

Matthew grinned, "What's wrong, Arthur?" He asked slowly.

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing..."

Ivan chuckled, taking a sip of his water.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked nervously.

Arthur smiled. "Yeah, don't worry Matthew. I'm fine"

"Alright." Matthew sighed. Alfred was still resting his head against Ivan's chest.

"So, it seems everyone is finished...shall we go back to my house?" Arthur asked, looking at everyone's now empty plates.

"Sure." Alfred smiled, looking towards Arthur.

Arthur nodded and paid for their food before standing. "Are we all ready to go, then?"

"Da, I am." Ivan said, smiling as usual.

Matthew slowly rose to his feet, smiling slightly.

As soon as Alfred stood up, Ivan grabbed his sleeve and pulled him in for a kiss. "Ya tebya lyublyu." He whispered against Alfred's lips.

Alfred blinked at first but quickly wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, kissing back. "I love you too..." He muttered. Matt smiled, the two looked totally adorable.

Arthur smiled sadly at the two. However much he wanted Alfred to still be his baby boy, he supposed that everyone had to grow up...eventually...

Ivan looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and Arthur's smile was genuine, if reluctant. He supposed he still had Matthew...

Alfred was happy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**THE END**

**WHEE~**

**Seven chapters of utter cuteness, plus a lemon! Eeexcelleeent~**

**Sorry the last chapter took so long! It's mostly just a total filler. That's why it took so long to write. 'Cause...we didn't know what to write. *sweatdrop***

**But it's here now!**

**ИВаН says review, or he will have to banish you all to Siberia. WITHOUT coats or any other proper supplies. So you better review unless you want to freeze to death.**

**And yes, I know how to spell Ivan's name in Cryllic. Aren't I AWESOME? Of course, Prussia is too.  
Gilbert: YOU BET YOUR ASS I AM. :D  
BOTH of us are awesome! :D**

**ANYWAY, don't forget:  
xxTaintedPurityxx wrote this with me! She played Alfred and Matthew and Kiku, and I played Ivan and Arthur! SO YOU DAMN WELL BETTER CREDIT HER TOO OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU. Have a nice day~ ^^  
xxTaintedPurityxx: ****_Read meh stuff~ Do ittt~ ^.^ I know many scary people on the internet ^.^ Gogo!_**


End file.
